dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight vs Tails
Twilight vs Tails is ZackAttackX's ninety-third DBX. Description My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Will magic or technology triumph when the Princess of Friendship takes on the twin-tailed fox? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Golden Oak Library - MLP:FiM. "LOOK OUT BELOW!!!" Tails screamed as the Tornado sparked and was on a collision course with the Golden Oak Library. Twilight, who had nearly finished rebuilding it after the tragic events that transpired a while ago, was only just able to fly out of the way of the incoming plane, which smashed through the library, destroying it once again. Tails had ejected from the plane just before the crash and landed right in front of Twilight, who wasn't at all happy to see him. "Are... you... KIDDING ME!?" the angry alicorn yelled, firing a beam of magic at Tails, who spun away from it just in time. He then drew his arm cannon and pointing it at Twilight. HERE WE GO! Several energy blasts were fired towards Twilight, which the alicorn disposed off with her own magic. She then lifted the roof of the Golden Oak Library and attempted to drop in on her opponent. Tails rolled away from it then charged for Twilight, attempting to Spin Dash her. Twilight took to the skies and began firing magical beams at Tails, trying to throw him off balance. Tails took a leaf out of Twilight's book (and admittedly, all the leaves from her house!) and also took to the air, firing more energy blasts at his foe. Twilight was hit by the first, but grabbed the second and third blast and sent them back at Tails, blowing him away. Tails recovered from the damage and continued to fire at Twilight, who saw them coming and gripped them with her telekinesis. As the alicorn attempted to bury Tails under his own attacks, but Tails spun away, knocking Twilight back with a spinning strike from his twin tails. The alicorn was taken aback by the strike, but flew back into the fray, firing blasts at Tails, who swatted them away with his tails. Twilight then teleported above the fox and blasted him down to the ground with a powerful energy blast. Tails descended quickly, but regained his composure before he hit the ground. Twilight then pursued, charging up another beam of energy. Tails used a Spin Dash to dodge, then struck Twilight in the legs as she neared the ground, tripping her. Tails then fired energy blasts at the grounded alicorn, forcing her to pull up a protective forcefield. Tails' attacks ricocheted off the barrier, and Tails needed another method of offense, which he did in the form of a full-on assault with his tails, trying to break the barrier. After catching her breath, Twilight pushed the barrier into Tails, sending him crashing into the stump of the library. Tails landed hard and Twilight lifted a table and chair, hurling them towards the fox. Tails ducked from the chair, but the table struck him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. She then slammed the table down on top of Tails, burying him. After a few seconds, Tails pushed the table off of him and saw Twilight looming over him with an energy beam poised for his face. The fox quickly ducked behind the table, protecting himself from the attack. He then took to the air after dropping a flash grenade in front of Twilight, which detonated in her face, temporarily blinding her. The blinded princess began firing wildly with energy beams, trying to shoot Tails out of the air. The fox easily avoided and dropped a bomb in the form of a mouse, which made its way towards Twilight. The alicorn regained her vision and composure and saw the mouse in front of her. Confused, she took a loser look at it, until she heard it on the verge of detonation! She quickly tried to fly away, but the explosion still caught her, dealing a lot of damage and sending her tumbling. Tails then landed in front of her, with his arm cannon aimed at her neck. Twilight thought quickly and noticed a bottle of ink lying near her. Instinctively, she grabbed the bottle and threw the ink into Tails' eyes, blinding him. Tails pulled back wiping his eyes desperately, but Twilight didn't give him a chance. She charged up a large amount of energy and blasted the beam at Tails, completely obliterating him. DBX! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Pseudo-Rivalrys